Memory loss on the final day
by midnightfairy200
Summary: Lucy enters Natsu into a contest thinking he'll lose and embarrass himself . Lucy and Natsu make a deal and Lucy thinks she'll win . But she doesn't know that Natsu's not planning on losing anytime soon and he'll win this deal. But he loses his memory on the final day right after Lucy confesses her feelings to him. Will he lose his memory forever or can Lucy help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Normal** **Pov:**

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted loudly as he slammed the doors open to the most famous guild in Fiore. This guild is known for causing the most damage, being the strongest in Fiore, noisiest, but the most welcoming and friendliest guild. That's right. This guild is none other than Fairy Tail and this loud man is Natsu Dragneel or salamander.

"Hey flame brain!"

"Yo Dragneel."

"Heeeey Natsu!"

Natsu received several greeting from my friends the immediately began scanning the guild for Lucy's blonde head.

He couldn't help it. He loves seeing her bright, sweet smile when she looks at him and I he feel ackward when he don't see her for one day.

Anyways, Natsu finally found her sitting at the bar, whispering frantically to Mira who was smiling mischeviously while Lucy was waving her hands around the air and her cheeks were...red?

"Why the hell is she turning red? Is she sick?" Natsu mumbled to myself."

Natsu made his way over to Luce and swung his arms around her tiny shoulders.

"Hey Luce. Let's go on a mission! And why are you so red? Are you sick?" Natsu asked her.

_"AAAAAAAHHH! Why is he so close to me? Good thing I used a lot of soap this morning. But damn he smells good. Like mango's for some reason. And thank god this idiot can't tell I'm blushing!" _Lucy thought, panicking and turning even redder.

Lucy glanced over at Mira, knowing Mira had won this argument as she saw Mira smirk.

"Natsu get off me! And yes, I'm fine. Just please give me some personal space. Gosh. And no I won't be going on any missions for a few days. I already have a lot of money so go alone. Besides, can't you go with Erza or Gray?" Lucy scolded him as she pushed his arms off and stood up.

Natsu felt like he just got punched in the gut at her harsh words.

"_What the hell? Did I do something to make her mad?"_ Natsu thought.

"Ummm... I was thinking only you and I could go..." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy noticed the hurt and confusion in Natsu's eyes and immediately regretted yelling at him like that.

She smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair saying "Sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm just in a bad mood cause I had a stupid talk with someone." And then she walked away.

_"Mira, of course. Mira was the one talking with Luce after all. I can just ask her." _Natsu thought as he sat on a stool and called Mira after she finished giving Gajeel his special iron smoothie.

"Hey Natsu. What would you like today?" Mira asked knowing he always asks for a huge meal, which always includes something spicy or with fire.

"Uh, actually I don't want any food rig-"

Mira gasped. "Natsu Dragneel doesn't want any food? Now, that's a surprise." Mira mumbled looking dazed.

Natsu rolled his eyes at the dramatic model . " Can you tell me why Luce was so upset? She never shoves my arm off like that or talks to me like that either. What'd ya say to her to get her so mad anyways?" Natsu blurted out, pulling at his hair frustrated.

Mira stared at his innocent, clueless face and wanted to tell him so badly but knew Lucy would kill her if Natsu found out what the 2 girls were talking about.

Mira sighed. "Sorry Natsu but I can't tell. It's a girl chat between Lucy and me. Besides, all I did was tease her a little- well a lot about a guy she REALLY likes." giggled Mira making sure to stretch the "really" to see Natsu's reaction.

_"What the fuck?! She likes a guy? Who the hell could this bastard be stealing away my Luce like that?!" _Natsu thought.

Mira watched in amusement as his eyes narrowed, his face got red, and he let out a low growl.

Then finally raced out of the guild towards Lucy's house.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:  
**

"Hey guys!" I turned around in my seat to see Nastu enter the guild loudly as usual and with his stupid goofy grin.

Mira and me were just having a "conversation" about love apparently.

Well actually it was more like Mira teasing me about how Natsu loves me without knowing it himself and she begun giving me examples before I could stop her.  
Not to mention the fact that everything she was saying was so true.

She said:

1. He sneaks into your bed at night and snuggles with you.

2. Always looks for you as soon as he comes in the guild or is the first one to greet you when you enter.

3. Likes to hug you or put his arms around you.

4. Always wants to go on missions with you.

"I can just imagine little pink and blonde babies running around the guild!" Mira squealed quietly, then laughed at Lucy's flushed face, as she whined "Miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh look. Number 2 really IS true. He's looking for you right now." Mira whispered.

"What?! Well, make him go away or something!" I panicked, feeling my cheeks flushing at the thought of seeing him for some reason.

Just as I was about to stand up, I felt a strong, heavy pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, making me sit back down and unable to move.

I was so glad Natsu was dense since he thought I was sick. I stole a quick glance at Mira as she smirked and held up 3 fingers and then 4 silently telling me that 3 and 4 were true as he just asked me to go on a mission.

I felt like I was about to explode if he came any closer and I continued sniffing his mango scent and shoved him off and started scolding him when I realized that I just hurt my best friend's feeling.

I quickly apologized then rushed out of the guild towards my house, my face still burning.

I finally came home and slammed the door behind me panting since I was half running and jogging.

"Dang it! I can still feel the warmth around my shoulders." I murmered as I took my gray cardigan off.

I was wearing a very tight shocking pink tank top making the pointy part of my breasts poke out from under my tank top. This happened because I was still half asleep and too lazy to put a bra on.

Wendy was the one who told me she could see it and before I could embarrass myself, I quickly put on my cardigan. Luckily. nobody noticed before Wendy because I put my cardigan around my shoulders making the sleeves fall on top of my breasts.

I only took it off when I went in the washroom and Wendy noticed.

I was still wearing my black high heels and my mini purple skirt. I was swearing lacy black panties underneath. Thank god I remembered to wear my underwear this time.

I made my way to the curtains and pulled them close making the room darker and cooler. There was still sunlight streaming in from the top and sides of the curtains and it made my room look beautiful as sunlight shined here and there.

All of a sudden, Natsu barged in yelling "Luce, I need to talk to you!"

"Natsu, how many times do I need to tell you to use the stupid door! And DO NOT BARGE IN LIKE THAT! " I screamed, furiously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Mira told me she was talking to you bout a guy you have a crush on." Natsu stated, glaring at me.

I was startled by Natsu's statement and snapped " Yes, we were talking about my crush happy?! So what?"

"So what? What do you mean so what? No, I am not happy. What if he does something to you and you can't protect yourself? This creep might and probably will take advantage or your body1" Natsu protested, raising his voice.

_"Jeez, what is wrong with him? He's getting so pissed off about this. Ugh. Gosh, I really hate drama." _Lucy thought.

Then I laughed at Natsu's stupid words. "Pffft. Like what, huh Natsu? What can he do to me? And relax idiot. I already know he would never do anything to hurt me." Lucy said.

Natsu filled with anger, pushed me down on my hands and knees. He grabbed My wrists and held them on top of my head so I couldn't move. Then, he literally ripped my skirt off exposing my lacy black panties.

"W-What do y-you think you're d-doing?" I stuttered, completely embarrassed as he slid my underwear off.

I felt a sharp pain in my butt as I realized that Natsu slid a finger in my tight butt.

"Lucy, your muscles are so tight ya know? You should loosen up a bit." Natsu snickered.

"Why are you acting like t-this Natsu?" I mumbled as I could feel tears coming in my eyes.

He slid a second finger in and begun moving it around making me scream in pain. He then begun pushing it in and out and moving it sharply and hard around.

I felt something warm and moist slide into my butt and when I turned around I realized his tongue was inside my butt!

_"Holy crap! Okay, now I'm really scared! Natsu's really scaring me. I should scream for help but it'd be helpless since I would be embarrassed when someone enters and sees me naked, Natsu could easily knock them out, everyone went to the huge sale at the shop "A girl's world" and all the guys went to "Whatever a guy needs"! Plus, I have a feeling that Natsu would actually hurt me even more if I opened my mouth to call for help!"_ Lucy thought.

I felt Natsu's tongue travel up and down the line of my butt. He had already let go my wrist and I was squeezing the fuzzy red carpet in pain.

Each of Natsu's hands grabbed each of my butt and pushed them outward leaving a gap in my butt. He pushed his tongue in again through the gap and I felt a huge pain and could feel tears rolling down my face as he continued forcing his wide tongue in and out my butt and moving it around everywhere, making me scream.

"Natsu, p-p-please just s-stop!" I whimpered.

"Oh hell no. You have no idea how good you taste babe. Mmmmm" Natsu panted.

All of a sudden he stopped and I could feel his eyes moving towards be chest area.

(author note: This is the position they r in right now: Lucy on her knees with her ass sticking out high in the air and her hands gripping the carpet which is right beside her bed and since her boobs are big, they are hanging down and touching the carpet on the floor slightly with her pointy part sticking out)

_"Oh gosh. Please don't let him see my boobs... Too late!"_ Lucy thought as Natsu grabbed at her left boob and grinned.

"Well, well. It looks like little miss Lucy isn't wearing a br-" Natsu got cut off as his cellphone started ringing.

He took it out and looked at the screen and I saw him scowl.

"Tch. Stupid Gray. What bad timing." He muttered.

Natsu stood up and licked his lips grinning at me and said "Lucy, you should probably stay away from this guy if you know what's best for you. If you don't then , you'll know what'll happen." he said as he licked his wet fingers making me blush.

_"Screw this bastard. Does he always act like this when a girl has a crush? Gosh, I feel sorry for this Lisanna girl when she was still alive."_ Lucy thought.

"I won't be holding back next time...well if there IS next time. As much as I hate you having a crush, I would prefer you hanging out with him so I could do something better to you as punishment. Well later Luce." Natsu waved then jumped out the window.

When I was sure he was gone, I went and decided to take a shower.

When I took my first step, I winced in pain as i felt pain in my ass.

"Damn that Natsu. How does he not know that HE'S the guy I like? I will definitely get my revenge." I grumbled as I turned the tap on and washed my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Good morning everyone!" Lucy yelled, as she entered the guild holding.**

**Lucy smiled at the people who said hello back which was everyone and made her way over to Cana to borrow some lipstick from the brunette since Lucy forgot hers at home.**

**Everyone always came to Cana for lipstick since she always had the right color for everyone.**

**"Hey Cana, I forgot my lipstick at home so can i borrow your please?" Lucy asked.**

**"Hey Lu-ster. Sure." Cana handed the right shade of lipstick to Lucy and ran over to Macao who was taunting at her to have a drinking contest and see who's better. And so Cana left before Lucy could say anything.**

**Lucy took out her compact and applied some lipstick on then smacked her lips and looked for Levy.**

**She spotted the little bookworm standing beside an empty table fumbling with her shirt sleeve.**

**Lucy snuck up behind Levy and screamed "BOO!"**

**Levy's eyes widened and she jumped up in shock, slipping on her untied shoelace and hitting her head on the hard wooden ground then fainted.**

**The entire time, she was screaming so loud, she made everyone cover their ears and had the dragon slayers squeezing their eyes shut in pain and groaning and whining for her to stop.**

**"Nice going bunny girl." Gajeel grumbled as he lifted Levy up bridal style and took her upstairs to the infirmary room.**

**An ackward silence hung in the air for at least 15 seconds.**

**"Well...I guess that went better than I thought." Lucy said.**

**"Pffft! Did you guys see her expression? It was like this and then she went like that and finally ended with a kaboom!" Gray sputtered out, waving his hands around while he was explaining.**

**Soon the entire guild was laughing. Some even started choking on their own spit while laughing.**

**The laughter begun to die down but nobody would ever forget Levy's expression that day.**

**Her eyes wide,jaw wide open,nose flared and when she screamed her eyeballs rolled around and around then finally rolled back and she fainted with her face the color of cherries.**

**Lucy sighed and said "I'm gonna go check up on her." **

**Lucy stopped by at the bar on her way.**

**"Mira, can you come upstairs with me. I have to tell both you and levy something." Lucy whispered.**

**Mira seemed startled but agreed.**

**Lucy knocked on the door and said "Levy! It's me Lucy and Mira, we're coming in, okay?"**

**Mira barged in without waiting for an answer.**

**Lucy quietly walked in only to see a tomato red Gajeel sitting on a stool beside Levy's body, his hand resting on hers as he looked up startled at Mira who had 1 of her eyebrows raised up.**

**"What are** _**you**_** guys doing here? She clearly doesn't need any more trouble." Gajeel grumbled as he quickly recovered.  
**

**"It was just a joke so calm down." Lucy snapped.**

**"Yes, now please leave Gajeel. We're going to be having a girl talk so get out. And don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Mira said cheerfully but with a threatning tone and her eyes showed anything but cheerfulness in them.  
**

**Gajeel flinched and looked like he was about to argue when Lucy shot him a look to shut up and get out or he'll regret it.**

**He sighed in defeat then finally left grumbling something they couldn't make out. **

**The two girls made their way over to Levy's sleeping body.**

**"Levy, wake up." Mira whispered gently as she nudged her. When Levy didn't wake up, Lucy lost her patience and grabbed the poor bluenette by the shoulders and shook her wildly screaming "WAKE UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE LEVY! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU AND MIRA SO WAKE UP!"**

**Levy snapped her eyes open and looked around. She sat up on her knees and groaned, clutching her head mumbling "Jeez did you have to be so rough? Why do you always wanna make my head hurt Lu-chan?"  
**

**"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Mira giggled.  
**

**Levy rolled her eyes and said "So what did you want to tell me and Mira so badly that you wouldn't let the sleeping beauty here get woken up by a kiss by her prince rather than getting a massive headache...again!" Levy raised her voice at the last few words.**

**Lucy took a big breath and told her 2 friends about what Natsu did to her the other day.**

**"Oh my gosh Lu-chan, did he really do all that?" Levy asked, worried.**

**"Yea." Lucy sighed.**

**"Don't worry Lucy. We'll tell you if we get some ideas for revenge, okay? Now, why don't you go to the super marker? You need the food since those idiot Natsu and Happy ate all your food again didn't her?" Mira suggested.  
**

**"Ooohhh! You're right! Thanks guys, byeeeeeee!" Lucy waved goodbye then made her way downstairs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy made her way downstairs and then to Cana to return the liptstick who was sitting at a dark quiet corner which no one went to.**

**Cana's back was to Lucy since the brunette was talking to some one.**

**Lucy tapped Cana on the shoulder. "Hey Cana."**

**"Hey Lucy, just one sec." replied Cana then turned back to her other friend who was none other than Natsu.**

**"Natsu, so basically you should just take it easy for a while and wait for it to come to you." finished Cana to the grinning pinky.**

**Natsu smirked when he saw Lucy behind Cana and said " Yea, thanks Cana. I'll probably be distracted anyways, so you don't have to worry."**

_"Does he mean he's gonna be distracted by...Lucy? Better leave them alone for a while."_** thought Cana.**

**"Just hold on a sec Lucy. I have to get another drink and then I'll listen to you. Be right back!" says Cana to Lucy.  
**

**"But i just ha-" called Lucy but Cana was already off towards the bar.**

**"Heeeeey Luce. Last night was pretty fun, remember?" Natsu whispered into her ear, making her shiver.**

**"Sh-Shut up you p-pervert. You should watch your b-back, you know? I could also do s-something to you." Lucy stuttered, failing miserably to sound threatning.**

**Natsu laughed, the pushed Lucy against the wall with nothing but his lean body and not letting her escape as his hands were right beside her head.**

**Lucy looked around and realized nobody could see them, since everyone in the guild was too busy chatting, laughing, playing games, and obviously fighting.**

**"Oh really?" Natsu replied, chuckling at Lucy's so called threat.**

**Just as she was about to yell for help, Natsu shoved his finger into her mouth, caressing her tongue, making her stop.**

**He slipped his other hand under her shirt and brought it up to her chest, slowly slipping his hand underneath her bra.**

**Lucy let out a moan and pushed her body forward, pressing it up against Natsu unconsiously.**

**Natsu's eyes widened in shock and he stopped, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at her actions, taking in her half closed eyes and flushed cheeks. Then smirked.**

**"Whoa, easy tiger. You really think I would do something like this?" Natsu said.**

**"Oh shut up! Cana's coming." Lucy exclaimed pushing him away, moving her face down so he wouldn't see the tears of sadness in her eyes and red cheeks of humiliation of being rejected.**

"_Gosh, I'm such an idiot!__ Why the heck would I moan like that... and push my body forward like that?"_ **Lucy thought.**_  
_

**"Well, that's my cue. See ya." Natsu walked away, waving over his shoulder.**

**Cana made her way over to Lucy. "Soooo, what'd you need Lulu?" Cana asked.**

**"Oh well, I just wanted to return your lipstick and sorry for not returning it sooner. I kinda got caught up with things and forgot." Lucy said, smiling sheepishly.**

**"Don't worry Lucy. I already knew you were gonna forget. You always do!" Cana grinned.**

**Lucy laughed and ran out of the guild.**

**"Wow, it sure is getting late." Lucy muttered to herself, looking at the pretty orange sky and sun.**

**"Lucy-chan, be careful! You might fall in the river!" called the fishermen as she walked on the edge.**

**"Yeah! You have a bigger chance of falling in with those grocery bags." called another.**

**"It's okay! I'm pretty strong for a girl my age, you know? And a great swimmer too!" yelled Lucy, laughing as she jumped off the edge and ran home leaving the fishermen chuckling about "youngsters these days."**

**The streetlights begun to turn on as the sky turned a dark blue.**

**"Thank god." Lucy sighed in relief as she saw her apartment nearby.  
**

**She stopped outside her door as she saw a flyer stuck on her door along with the others on her floor.**

**She took it off and went inside. After she put her groceries away and took a shower, she sat on her bed in her pajamas.**

**"Looks like luck's on MY side this time. All I have to do is sign Natsu up and watch him fail miserably." Lucy mumbled to herself, as she laid down on her bed, grinning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Mira, Levy! I have great news!" Lucy called out to her 2 friends as soon as she entered the guild who were chatting at the bar and looked up curiously at the blonde's enthusiasm. She ran over to them, her white flip flops making a pit pat noise.**

**"Yes Lucy. What is it?" Mira asked.**

**"Well good morning to you too Lu-chan." Levy said. Lucy simply grunted in response as she took something out of the back pocket of her cute white shorts and was wearing a turquoise crochet tie front to match it.**

**Lucy took a seat beside Levy and shoved the wrinkled flyer that was in her pocket and slammed the paper on the table in front of Levy so Mira could also get a good look since the barmaid was right across from Levy.**

**Lucy watched the faces of the 2 girls as they read it.**

**"So my guess is that you're planning on signing Natsu up for this, huh?" Levy stated.**

**"Yep! Wow Levy- chan, you're pretty sharp aren't you?" teased Lucy.**

**"Ummm... I'm not sure this is such a good idea Lucy." Mira said.**

**"What? Why not?!" Lucy exclaimed.**

**"Well, Natsu's fire dragon roar is pretty strong and stuff. It says on this flyer that this is a contest/competition for all dragon slayers who have only 1 try to do their dragon roar and and see how powerful it is." Levy explained.**

**"And Natsu might actually have a chance of winning. He could use his lightning and fire combined dragon roar and could actually win the 3 million berries prize." Mira pointed out.**

**"Maybe. But I heard rumors that Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth are gonna be participating in this and won the contest/competition last year. Knowing Sting, he'll probably taunt Natsu which will lead Natsu into accepting his challenge, and embarrass himself in front of everyone. It'll be a close one but Natsu will surely lose. Both of them will probably end up destroying something but whatever." Lucy explained.  
**

**"Fine, but I'm still not too sure about this." Mira pouted.**

**"Well, I guess we should at least try, right?" Levy suggested.**

**"Great! Natsu, can you come here for a sec!" Lucy called to Natsu who was sitting at a table with Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Elfman and the rest of the guys drinking his special smoothie that Mira made for him.**

**All the guys grinned at Natsu, slapping him on the back, grinning like idiots as Lucy who got voted last week for the best looking mage in Fiore called Natsu.**

**Natsu made his way over to Lucy ignoring the boys. "Yeah Luce?"**

**"There's going to be a dragon slayer contest for dragon slayers. Whoever has the strongest dragon roar will win 3 million berries." Lucy explained to him.**

**"3 million berries? No way!**** Can I sign up for this**? Luce you're not just pulling a stunt on me are you?" Natsu asked, frowning.

**"Don't sorry Natsu. I'm not pulling anything on you but I already signed you up. But I don't think you can win Natsu..." Lucy said, secretly taunting him.**

**"What?! Of course I can win Lucy! I'm a dragon slayer. No one can beat me. Mwa hahahaha!" Natsu screamed laughing.**

**"Fine, then let's make a deal. If you lose, then you have to stay out of my love life forever and... be my slave for 1 month." Lucy said, smirking.**

**Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Then if I win, I get to do whatever I want with you and you're not allowed to date anyone until I say it's okay. Also, you have to break up with this boyfriend of yours." Natsu whispered in her ear.**

**"Deal." They both agreed and shook hands and Natsu walked back to his table.**

**"Yo, bunny girl! Can you sign me up to?!" Gajeel yelled.**

**"Already have. Same for you Laxus." Lucy replied, smiling as she heard Gajeel mutter "How'd she know I wanted to sing up?" and Laxus's "smart girl" comment.**

**Well, interesting deal you have there Lu-chan" Levy said.**

**Mira giggled. " Of all the things to say he HAD to pick something about this so called boyfriends of yours, didn't he? And, it's so obvious you care for each other. Oh, I can just imagine little blonde and pink haired babies running around the guild yelling mommy and daddy!" Mira rambled on as Lucy and Levy sweat dropped and laughed.**


End file.
